


"No Clever Words We Have to Say"

by chilled_ramune



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 18:04:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17533580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chilled_ramune/pseuds/chilled_ramune
Summary: Neither Duck nor Indrid are the best with words.(Tumblr prompt, title is taken from the prompt itself)





	"No Clever Words We Have to Say"

**Author's Note:**

> Not much to say about this other than it's another Tumblr prompt I felt deserved its own fic.

Words were never easy for Duck. He always found himself stumbling, stuttering, mumbling, and just generally having trouble getting his thoughts our properly. It only got worse when he was nervous or under pressure. It was like his voice had a mind of its own. The words he wanted to say turned into jumbled words, cursing, and frustrated mutters.

“See, the thing is I-I really just uh-fuck. Shit. Hang on. I-I know what I want to say, I just…just don’t know how to say it. I guess I just…I like…uh…like being around you? No, that don’t sound right…Damit Duck, just spit it out! I-no, you’re really just. Fuck! You know what, fuck it. You say what you wanted to say first.”

At a glance, one would think Indrid was much better with his words. And he was! …When it came to what he considered business. When it came to expressing his feelings, the Mothman was a complete mess. To be fair, he had pretty much completely isolated himself for about 50 years, and became so shut off he forgot what even casual conversation and small talk were like. Still, despite his inability to get his feelings across, he remained much more composed than Duck did.

“How do I say this? It’s certainly not an…easy thing to say. Not that it’s bad! Well, it might be bad. That depends on you, really. The possibilities really are endless, you know! Ah, you’ll have to forgive my…unusual behavior. It’s been a long time since I dealt with something-well, something like this. You see, I…I…I think I might…I…might…you know what? Never mind. It’s unimportant. It can wait until another day, I suppose.”

And so the two sat there, words left unspoken, not even looking at each other. Sometimes, one of them would open his mouth to speak, only to close it moments later. The room was tense. Neither man knew what to say or what to do.

But then they looked at each other. Hesitantly, nervously, they looked into the other’s eyes and saw their solution.

They didn’t need to dress up their feelings with fancy words.

In fact there were a few simple words, words that spilled out their mouths at the same time, that said everything they needed to say.

“I love you.”


End file.
